REENCUENTRO
by lilith-aesland
Summary: Toda mi vida lo unico que habia querido saber es si tu pensabas que yo habia sido un error para ti...hm


**_°/° REENCUENTRO°/°

* * *

_**

-Hola

-hola….

Fue lo único que alcance a decir, o talvez las únicas palabras que podía proferir. Allí estaba yo, después de tantos años frente a ella, otra vez en su inmensa casa color verde y aquel patio adornado con coches esperando una sonrisa suya.

-¿Cómo has estado¿Qué te has hecho? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía

-¿Si verdad? Pues solo he estado por allí

-Cierto, me entere que te encontrabas viajando por el mundo Haru

Haru. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así. No desde que decidí dejar Japón y probar suertes en otros lados.

-¿Y que te trajo a los aposentos de tu humilde servidora?.- sonríe

-Nada Michiru…solo pasaba por aquí, y pues…me acorde de ti

Esa era una mentira. A mi llegada a Tokio decidí detenerme en una cafetería cerca del aeropuerto a tomar una taza de café caliente, y mirando distraídamente hacia las ventanas la vi pasar. Su cabello color aguamarina se resbalaba sobre sus hombros, sus ojos tan profundos como el mar brillaban intensamente, y su sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que hace 7 años atrás me había enamorado lucia esa tarde todavía más hermosa. Unos instantes después desapareció de mi vista. Quise correr tras de ella, abandonar el café, y dirigirme a la calle para alcanzar a saludarle. Empero, no lo hice, la impresión había sido demasiada, y el mido quizá aun mas.

-Gracias.- dice mientras toma un sorbo de café

-Espero no este muy caliente

-No te preocupes, así esta bien

Ella me sonrió.

-Tu casa ahora es muy diferente a como yo la recordaba.- dice mirando el lugar

-Pues…algo…

-Se nota que tus padres ya no están por estos rumbos

-¿Por qué?

-Si no me hubieran corrido de esta lugar hace ya varios minutos

Ambas comenzamos a reír. Me había enterado que sus padres se habían mudado a Osaka dejándole la casa a Michiru hace unos años. También que ella se había casado. O al menos eso era lo que me había dicho mi madre al visitarla unos minutos atrás.

-Así que te dedicas a las carreras

-Si…¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantos reniegos de mi padre termine en una pista de velocidad

-Ya veo que si…recuerdo lo libre que te sentías al estar frente a un volante

-¿Y tu? Esperaba verte convertida en una gran violinista, o una famosa pintora-. Toma un sorbo de su café

-Pues…aun pinto, no tengo colas de gente viendo mis obras, pero me defiendo, y sobre el violín, bueno, ya hace mucho que no lo he tocado

-Es una lastima, siempre creí que tenias talento para ello, no solo eso, sentía que eras la mejor

-Bueno, no siempre todo es cuestión de talento

-Si, tienes razón

Ella nunca me diría que el culpable de que tuviera que dejar el violín fuera su esposo. El, y sus celos obsesivos, envidiaba la suerte, la fama que Michiru estaba obteniendo a través de la música, y por supuesto odiaba todavía más la cantidad de admiradores y las ausencias que provocaba el violín a la sirena. Pero, igual como otras cosas, eso también me lo había dicho mi madre.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que estar en una televisora en una hora

-Las desventajas de la fama ¿No?

-Bueno…solo quieren hacer una biografía de mi vida para un programa, eso es todo

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Tres días, después de ello regresare a Europa

-Me dio gusto volver a verte

-A mi también Michiru

Sujete su mano no queriéndola soltarla. Ella me miro, y yo la mire. Estoy segura que al igual que yo ella sentía una necesidad asombrosa de detener ese momento. Esta visita no había sido suficiente, y no lo era porque no nos habíamos dicho nada que realmente valiera la pena, no habíamos hablado de lo mucho que yo la había estado extrañando todo estos años, de la forma en la que alguna vez nos amamos, o de aquel triste desenlace cuando ella decidió decirme adiós…

-¿Crees que pueda verte otra vez? No se, ir a tomar un café, charlar

-Creo que eso ya lo hicimos el día de hoy

-Al Connecticut.- se apresuro a decir. Siempre fue tu lugar preferido

No creo que sea una buena idea

-¿Por qué¿A que le tienes miedo?

La violinista se turbo.

-A nada, solo es que…

¿Tu esposo¿El te preocupa?

-No, no es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Haruka será mejor que todo esto quede como una linda visita, un hermoso reencuentro entre amigas que tienen años sin verse

-Pero ya sabes que las cosas no son así

-Entonces ¿Cómo son?

-Te espero mañana a las 4:30pm en la mesa de siempre del Connecticut.- se apresura a decir

-Sabes que no iré

-No estoy tan segura de eso Michiru, nos vemos mañana.- sonrió

-Haruka…

Solo escuche sus gritos tratando de decirme que no se presentaría mañana. Sin embargo, los ignore. Yo sabia que mentía, es mas, hasta ella sabia que lo hacia porque al igual que como me sentía yo, Michiru quería volverme a ver para acabar un asunto inconcluso.

-Me da gusto verte

-Quizá no debí venir

Me pregunte si aquel instante ella había recordado lo sucedido entre nosotras años atrás. Una breve relación, intensa, pero a la vez tan corta, arrebatada por su miedo a sentirse amada plenamente, por su cobardía de no poder mostrarle a todo el mundo que podía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque no fuera lo que cotidianamente esperan. Un amor que llevaba años cultivándose, que creció bajo la lluvia, y se extinguió una mañana de abril frente a su casa.

-Si eso es lo que piensas ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-No lo se, lo mismo me estoy preguntando

-No es necesario, yo se la respuesta

-¿Ah si¿Cuál es? .- En tono incrédulo

-Que me extrañas…al igual que yo lo he hecho todos estos años, que nos hacemos falta, y que a pesar de todo o de todos yo sigo siendo el amor de tu vida

-Estas equivocada

-Entonces dime Michiru ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Por estupida, y será mejor que me vaya.- se levanta del asiento para irse

-No lo hagas, espera

La detuve. Esta vez no se iría de mi vida así de fácil, tan siquiera no sin pelear.

-Por favor Michiru, no te vayas, no ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar

Ella solo me miro mientras le sujetaba la mano.

Toda mi vida…toda mi vida lo único que había querido saber era si te arrepentías de haberme conocido.- La voz se quebró mientras intentaba no llorar. Siempre me he preguntado si tú crees que yo soy un error en tu existencia

Me miro mostrando querer estar en cualquier sitio en esos instantes que no fuera frente a mí. Pude notar como se turbaba aunque trataba de actuar normalmente, mas en sus ojos se percibía la nostalgia, aquella que nos unía desde el día en que ella me pidió despedirnos.

-¿Y quieres la respuesta?

-No, porque ya la tengo.- sonríe

-Y… ¿Cuál es?

-Siempre pensé que había sido la gran equivocación en tu vida, aquella parte de tu historia que deseabas olvidar, sin embargo…**cuando abriste tu puerta, y me sonreíste entendí lo importante que soy yo aun para ti**

Esa era la verdad, aquella sinceridad que solo sus profundos ojos azules habían podido confesarme. Yo no era una equivocación, una falla, una mancha oscura en su camino, era la persona que amaba a aquella sirena, y yo era la única persona por la cual Michiru sentía amor.

-Eso no es verdad

-Sabes que lo es ¿Por qué mientes?

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde ese entonces

-Se que estas casada pero…se que no has dejado de pensar ni un momento en mi

Leo, el esposo de Michiru había sido su vecino de casa desde los 3 años, al igual que yo. Un chico apuesto, algo inseguro, siempre estuvo enamorado de Michiru Kaioh, otra vez igual que yo. Sin embargo, el había logrado ganarme, porque el consiguió ponerle un anillo dorado en el dedo izquierdo de la mano derecha de mi violinista.

-Leo esta muerto. Falleció hace un año.- dijo mientras miraba tristemente a la nada

-¿Qué dices?

-El no es la causa. ¿No lo entiendes Haruka? Si hace 7 años no pudimos lograr nada ¿Qué te hace creer que las cosas ahora pueden ser diferentes?

Otra vez ¡Otra vez escapaba con sus palabras de la verdad! Sabia que era muy posible que no pudiera responderle, se excusaba en su lógica y en su retórica al igual que la misma ocasión donde me había dicho que lo nuestro no podía ser por tantas razones, la sociedad, nuestras familias, las clases sociales¡El que yo fuera una mujer!. Sin embargo en ese entonces yo era muy joven, esta vez defendería lo que sentía con todas mis fuerzas, en esta ocasión sus palabras no funcionarían

-Porque lo son Michiru, las cosas son diferentes, somos personas mas maduras, con sueños y metas cumplidas, ya no somos unas niñas para que nos digan que es lo que debemos hacer

-Haruka…

-Además.- agrego. Hay un solo sueño que no he cumplido al igual que tu. Me extrañas y no dejas de pensar en mí porque soy un asunto inconcluso en tu vida, un círculo sin cerrar, una historia sin terminar. Permite cambiar eso Michiru, déjame y déjate cerrar el libro ahora

Michiru lo pensó, sabia que lo que le decía era verdad. Dudo por varios momentos si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero ¿Pero que es lo correcto en esta vida? Si por seguir las reglas su vida se había convertido en un paisaje totalmente gris. Quizá esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de ser feliz, aunque fuera por unas horas.

-Sabes que mañana me iré ¿Cierto?

-Si, lo se, no te preocupes

Entraron a la casa de Michiru con pasos lentos tomadas de la mano. Por alguna extraña razón ninguna de las dos quería hacer ruido, quizá la violinista sentía las aun miradas de sus padres observándola, diciéndole lo que debe ser y lo que no, aunque ahora para ella esas frases no tuvieran ningún valor. Llegaron directamente a la habitación de la pintora, decorado con varios cuadros de ella, y a un lado del taburete de la cama se encontraba la foto del difunto espose de Michiru, este sonreía abrazando a la chica de ojos similares al mar, y ella parecía feliz. Toda una farsa. Haruka puso boca abajo la fotografía mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a la sirena.

-¿Estas segura de esto Michiru?

-Si, lo estoy

Haruka le ofreció algo de beber a la sirena pero esta lo rechazo, ya no necesitaba nada que le diera valor, ahora no, sus deseos, una vida frustrada haciendo todo lo que los demás querían eran la única fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Se quedo estática, parecía que nadie sabía como comenzar, y entonces un intenso abrazo rompió la rigidez de esos momentos. Sus labios se acercaron, tocándose ligeramente como si fuera un cristal frágil que pudiera romperse, pero Haruka sabia que eso no sucedería, así que esta vez trataría de hacer aquel instante mas intenso. Otros besos, otro aliento, otra piel esta vez cercaban y median a la joven de ojos azules. Un calor diferente la cobijaba esta noche. Michiru sintió que era un momento único, un instante que no debía terminar, algo que debería ser eterno porque lo llenaba todo, el cielo y el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, era aquello que no debería duras unas cuantas horas. Por momentos se sintió culpable la pintora, pero desecho inmediatamente esos pensamientos ¿A quien se le puede culpar por ser feliz unas cuantas horas? Unas cuantas horas en toda su vida

-Michiru…

Sonreí al ver a mi sirena recostada en la cama durmiendo. Allí, cobijada sobre las sabanas y un rostro apacible parecía ser un ángel acabado de ser descubierto. Encendí un cigarro, pero no lo fume, lo deje en un viejo cenicero que talvez le perteneció a Leo dejándolo consumir. Después de eso me fui, en poco tiempo tendría que estar en el aeropuerto para abandonar Japón nuevamente. No era necesario que me despidiera de Michiru ¿Para que decir adiós con palabras? Si ya nos habíamos dicho todo en un plano más allá del terrenal

-Haru…ka… ¿Qué es esto?

La joven de ojos azules tomo una nota que se encontraba al lado del viejo cenicero. Era de Haruka.

"_Perdona por irme sin despedirme, pero no creí encontrar las palabras que frente a tus ojos pudieran evitar que yo me quedara. Quizá eso es lo que debí hacer, estar a tu lado nuevamente, crear una nueva historia de amor, aunque sabes que eso no puede ser. Yo debo volver, regresar a las carreras, a la pista de velocidad, y tú, a la monotonía, a tu vida de hogar, fue hermoso estar a tu lado, pero ya es hora de que este ciclo se cierre ¿O no? Ese era el trato, y nosotras, nuestra historia, al igual que el humo de aquel cigarro debe consumirse. Gracias por haberme dado el único momento feliz de mi vida, creeme que lo recordare al igual que a ti…te amo Michiru"_

Mientras la joven de cabellos aguamarina leía la nota, la chica de ojos verdes repasaba sus palabras a bordo de aquel taxi. Se sintió una cobarde por solo haber dejado esas letras, por desbaratar la vida de aquella mujer y después irse ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Si ella no era nadie para cambiar drásticamente la vida de la violinista, no podía ofrecerle todo lo que una mujer como la sirena desearía, familia, hijos, un cuento de hadas salido del más hermoso libro de todos. Ella solo podía ofrecerle amor, sincero, desinteresado, eterno, era todo lo que tenia, por eso le había entregado aquel instante de felicidad, pero quizá no era suficiente, pensó mientras subía a aquel avión directo a Europa.

-No, no lo es

Michiru comenzó a recoger la casa. Tendió su cama con un poco de desgano, sintió que al acomodarla todos los recuerdos de Haru se iban con cada arruga, que cada huella de los besos en su piel se habían extinguido al colocarse la ropa, y que otra vez, nuevamente debía regresar a su vida de siempre. Sin embargo, ahora no se quejaría de ello, prometió no hacerlo, porque se le había permitido ser, aunque fuera una sola vez en un instante la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Pero eso no es suficiente

-Haru…

Me observo, como si yo fuera un fantasma, una ilusión, el espejismo que provocaba su desesperación de quererme ver nuevamente. Y quizá no estaba tan equivocada ¿Quién era yo? Sino una simple figura que quería llevarla a mi lado, alguien que quería escribir una nueva clase de cuentos de hadas ¿O no al final de esas historias los enamorados viven felices para siempre? Quizá yo no era un príncipe azul con una zapatilla de cristal, **pero tenia algo mucho mejor que darle, mi corazón, el cual la amaría fielmente para siempre. **

-¿No te arrepientes?

-¿De que?.- dice la chica de ojos azules intrigada

-De venir conmigo, de dejar toda tu vida allá

-No hay nada allá que sea mío, al contrario, todo lo que amo esta aquí, contigo

-Michiru…

-¿Si Haruka?

-No, nada, solo me pregunto si esto no es un gran error

-Un gran error fue pedirte una vez que te fueras, una equivocación fue el nunca haberte buscado, el dejar que el intento de una vida perfecta me atrapara, pero…**el ser feliz jamás puede ni debe permitírsele llamarse error**

La bese. Ella tenía razón. Habíamos cerrado un capitulo en nuestra vida, pero eso no significaba que otro no pudiera comenzarse a escribir nuevamente, pues las buenas historias jamás tienen final, y eso era lo nuestro, algo tan perfecto, tan único, que ni el tiempo, la distancia, la ausencia, ni nadie había sido capaz de destruir, por eso me baje de aquel avión para regresar al lado de Michiru, y por tal motivo ella había decidido viajar a Europa conmigo dejando todo atrás para comenzar una nueva vida, una donde todos nuestros sueños se harían realidad…

-Te amo Michiru

-Yo también te amo Haruka

Quizá los cuentos de hadas si existen, pensé.

**_°/° FIN °/°_**

¿O acaso solo es un nuevo comienzo?

* * *

Esta es una historia real. Solo era necesario darle un nuevo final ¿O acaso uno como escritor no puede jugar con ello? Sino, que injusticia seria romper nuevamente ese corazón. ¿Qué os pareció? No sabia como comenzar, ni tampoco la manera de terminar pero aun así trate de lograr algo ¿Qué? No lo se, quizá solo contar una pequeña historia y borrar el dolor en ella. Os dejo, espero les haya agradado, sino reclamen lo que puede hacer el ocio dominical.

Por cierto, este fic esta dedicado a alguien, es un pequeño obsequio, tu sabes porque y para que. Gracias!

Sayonara

Lilithaensland


End file.
